Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: Altered Beast (flim)
Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: Altered Beast is the second live-action film based on the Altered Beast series and the live-action adaptation of Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: Altered Beast. Plot The film opens as Spyro, Scootaloo, and Sunset Shimmer are negotiating with a group of black market dealers, who are attempting to sell them alien nanotechnology. One of them reveals herself to be Skylanders, a childhood friend of both Spyro and Scootaloo, as well as a Plumber's kid. Skylanders explains that she had set up the negotiations to lure Spyro out, and explains that her father has been abducted, and that she needs their help. Just as Spyro agrees to help her, the Mighty Nut suddenly spring to life, controlled by a mysterious man hiding in the rafters. Sunset Shimmer immediately labels it a double cross, though Skylanders insists that she is not responsible for that. While the dealers escape, Spyro transforms into Phoenix, attempting to transform into Wendigo, and drives off the intruder. Skylanders escapes in the confusion, further justifying Sunset Shimmer's suspicions. Spyro, however, is not as easily convinced. Arriving at their headquarters underneath the Bellwood auto repair shop, the trio, along with Mane Six, study the chips, learning that they are a hybrid of organic and technological components. Skylanders, having followed the trio, breaks in; Mane Six orders her to leave, explaining that Mane Six's mother, Victor Validus, was dishonorably discharged after stealing the original chips. Spyro refuses to believe that Skylanders is like her father, and breaks ranks to help her. While Mane Six is away, Scootaloo and Sunset Shimmer hack into the computer files relating to Victor Validus, and discover a video of Mane Six interrogating Victor, in which Victor insists that "the Hive", the mind and intelligence behind the chips, is coming to take over the planet. Realizing that Mane Six's anger towards Victor's betrayal may be clouding his judgment, Scootaloo and Sunset Shimmer decide to aid Spyro as well. Meanwhile, Spyro and Skylanders arrive at Victor's old lab. It has been cleared out by the Hive, but they have left Ship-It order slips behind. Other leftover files in the office indicate that Victor was studying and upgrading the chips, and a picture indicates that Skylanders is close to the person controlling them. A group of people under the control of the chips attack Spyro and Skylanders, forcing them to retreat. They head to the Ship-It building to investigate further. Scootaloo and Sunset Shimmer, having reached the building first, are too late to stop the distribution of the chips. Instead, they are met by one of the Ship-It 'Cap Diamant' (head employees), who is also possessed by the chips. He directs a chip swarm to attack Scootaloo and Sunset Shimmer, which eventually wrecks Sunset's car after a lengthy chase. Spyro, having overheard the commotion and followed them, transforms into Terapis to defeat the swarm, completely demolishing Sunset's car in the process, making Sunset mad as usual. By the time they return to headquarters, the chips have been spread across the globe, and now reached numbers in the millions. The group deduces that there must be a queen controlling the Hive, and by destroying her, they will likely destroy the chips as well. During their search for the queen, however, one of the chips takes over Mane Six. Pulling together, the group notices an anomaly in the chip distribution; while world population centers are all infected, the relatively remote Barren Rock, Missouri, has the highest concentration. The town is home to the central headquarters of Ship-It. With Sunset Shimmer's car out of commission, Sunset reveals that he has built a second car for Spyro as a late birthday present. Infiltrating the factory, the group discovers that the queen has infected Skylanders, whose body is being used to mass-produce the chips. Spyro uses the Spirit Balls to transform into a new alien that he dubs "U.W.H.", which was created by scanning the DNA of the chips over the course of the film. He enters Victor's brain and battles the Six Heroes while Scootaloo, Sunset Shimmer, and Skylanders fight the drones. After a grueling battle, Nanomech destroys the Six Heroes and thus the entirety of the chips, freeing everybody from their control. In the aftermath, Mane Six, after personally apologizing to Victor, decides to retire and leave his position as leader to Spyro, but Spyro refuses to allow him to do so. The film ends as Spyro, Scootaloo, Sunset Shimmer, and Skylanders drive home. Nominations Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: Altered Beast was nominated for Primetime Emmy in the recipient Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special, the VES Award in the category Outstanding Visual Effects in a Broadcast Miniseries, and the Movie or a Special and Excellence in Production Design Award in the subject Television Movies or Mini-Series. Noteworthy Events Major Events * Spyro and the gang encounter Skylanders, seeking for their help. * Spyro obtains a new DNA sample (U.W.H.). * Spyro receives the DX Mark 10 as a late birthday present from Sunset Shimmer. Character Debuts * Mane Six * Victor Validus Spirit Balls Creature Debuts * U.W.H. Minor Events * The Plumber HQ is first seen. Characters * Spyro * Scootaloo * Sunset Shimmer * Skylanders (first appearance) * Mane Six * Victor Validus (first appearance) * Helio (first appearance) * Genaro (first appearance) * Fitz (first appearance) * Ship It's Employee (first appearance) * Big Ed (first appearance) * Molly (first appearance) Villains * The Six Heroes (first appearance) * Mighty Nut (first appearance) Creatures Used * Phoenix (selected creatures was Wendigo) * Terapis * U.W.H. (first appearance) Soundtracks * A Little Faster (Length 3:04) * Blow me Away (3:28) * Healer (song played on the Alien Swarm) * Rescue Me by Hawthorne Heights (Played on Sunset Shimmer's headphones) Errors * At the start of the movie when Sunset Shimmer discusses the nanochips with Spyro, Sunset refers to the chips as "grade" 9 technology as opposed to "level" 9 technology, the common unit for measuring how advanced a piece of technology is. * In one scene at the Plumber Headquarters, several transmissions from other countries can be heard. All of them are asking for help, and they do this in the countries' languages. However, the transmission from Berlin, the capital of Germany, has a distinct English accent to it. * Sklylanders says the Plumbers are a secret interplanetary security force, but, in the series, the Plumbers are an intergalactic police force (though that may just be her opinion of how they operate on Earth). * When Spyro transforms into U.W.H., he doesn't immediately change and initially just shrunk. Furthermore, when he finally does change, the color scheme on his Spirit Balls is incorrect. Trivia * Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies's opening theme wasn't played in the movie, unlike the original series' live-action movie, and none of the transformations of the creatures that Spyro transformed into were shown, yet in Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies (flim), creatures were shown.